


Home Sweet Laundromat

by ozonecologne



Series: The Laundromat 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozonecologne/pseuds/ozonecologne
Summary: A collection of post-series codas. Most of these have been posted on tumblr already, but I might add to it as time goes on!





	1. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go for a walk for the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [apiaristcas](apiaristcas.tumblr.com) for the prompt!
> 
> [rebloggable version](http://ozonecologne.tumblr.com/post/139358735248/okay-so-how-well-do-you-think-this-fits)

“There,” Dean proclaims. He pats Castiel’s knee proudly. “You’re all set.”

Castiel opens his eyes and lifts the leg Dean that was hunched over to take a better look at his handiwork. “Wonderful,” he mumbles, closing his eyes right back up again. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean flushes bright red as he packs away his emergency sewing kit. “Yeah, yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Castiel smiles while the sunshine dances across his eyelids. He flexes his leg experimentally, feeling the give and stretch of the new patch Dean has sewed over his jeans. He’d surprised him with a handful of new ones on their walk here. “You’re sentimental.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” Castiel fires back. “I didn’t think you cared about such things. Valentine’s Day is a commercial holiday.”

Dean rolls his eyes. At least he probably does, not that Castiel can see him from where he's lying on the ground. “Ugh. You ‘Fight The Power’ types are so difficult to shop for.”

Castiel laughs quietly and holds out his hand for Dean to take. “Lie down with me,” he requests.

He feels a warm hand slip into his, and soon Dean’s head is curled onto Castiel’s bare chest. He opens his eyes for a brief moment to peek down at him; gratefully catches the exact moment Dean chooses to press a kiss to Castiel’s collarbone. The ring with a blue stone inset – nestled securely on the fourth finger of Dean’s left hand – gleams as it twists. Cas smiles to himself.

“We should do this more often,” he murmurs, nuzzling his nose into Dean’s hair. “The park is lovely this time of year.”

Dean nods. “Still don’t get how you’re not cold. You’re going to get sick,” he threatens, flicking a nipple.

Cas only shrugs. “It’s a nice day. Plus, I have you to keep me warm,” he replies, fisting his hand into the back of Dean’s shirt. Soft give, the faint scent of their laundry detergent. Perfect.

Dean snorts. “Mmm. You’re welcome.” His eyes are drifting shut as well, now.

Castiel pauses for a moment. “Dean,” he calls.

“Hm?”

“I love you, you know.”

Dean sleepily bites a kiss into his skin again and sighs. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](ozonecologne.tumblr.com)


	2. Visiting Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on [this picture](http://ozonecologne.tumblr.com/post/148834420418/ellsari-my-bro-has-the-cutest-dog-i-dont-know)

“Why is Riot in the laundry basket?” 

Dean turns around and looks down. Sure enough, the big slobbering doofus has jumped into Dean’s empty basket… and looks perfectly content with staying there. The dog’s lips pull up into a huge grin, tongue lolling out and ears still swinging a little.

Dean doesn’t smile. He doesn’t. He just shrugs. “Likes it there, I guess.”

“Dean,” Sam warns.

Dean shrugs again. “Maybe he’s been spending too much time with Cas.”

“DEAN.”

“ _Ok_ ,” Dean barks defensively. “He was bugging the crap out of me when I was folding here the other day. So I gave him some bacon from breakfast if he would sit down somewhere I could keep an eye on him and wouldn’t get in my way.” 

He shakes his head down at the dog, still with eyes trained directly on Dean. 

“I take back everything I said about you being stupid. You’re smarter than I gave you credit for.”

Sam’s mouth ticks upwards. “Well that’s cute. At least _somebody’s_ keeping you company.”

Dean nods with wide eyes. “Right?” he asks, stepping forward and lowering his voice. “Our significant others spend more time with each other than they do with us. What’s up with that?”

“No idea. I’m pretty sure they’ve started a Two Person Book Club.”

“You can’t have a club with only two people.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

Riot whines from his place on the floor.

Dean and Sam look down at him with contrasting looks of disgust and affection, respectively. 

“You’ve got to give him something now,” Sam insists. “To reward his good behavior.”

Dean splays his hands. “I didn’t ask him to sit there! Besides, I don’t have any more bacon.”

Sam rolls his eyes into a bitch face, and reaches around his brother to grab a black sock off the top of the dryer. He tosses it down to the basket, and Riot catches it in his mouth, happily trotting into the other room.

“HEY! Come back here with my - Sam, what the hell is your problem?”

Sam laughs and guards himself from his brother’s punches. 

“Unbelievable,” Dean mutters, straightening the collar on his shirt. “Now I have to be the bad guy and chase him all around the house to get it back.”

Sam rolls his eyes again. “Dean, our apartment has like three rooms total. You’re not going to have any problem getting the sock back from a wussy golden retriever.”

Dean scowls. “He growls at me. I don’t like it.”

With a firm hand to his brother’s shoulder, Sam ushers him out of the laundry room. “If you don’t like the way Riot treats you, you don’t have to visit. Good luck, jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean mutters. “RIOT, C'MERE,” he bellows, taking off into the kitchen. Sam hears the incriminating scrape of dog-nails on tile and shakes his head.

Jess and Cas are right where he left them - in the common room, huddled together on the couch. Jessica has a bottle of purple nail polish open on the coffee table and one of Cas’s slim hands in hers.

“Do not bring the dog in here, Dean!” she threatens. “I don’t want dog hair in my paint job!”

Castiel smiles encouragingly. “You’re doing an excellent job, Jessica.”

“It’s alright, not that I have much to work with,” she mutters, digging irately at one of Cas’s jagged cuticles. “Who the hell taught you nail bed maintenance?”

“Probably my brother,” Sam sighs. “He bites his nails.”

Jessica looks up with pity in her gaze. “Sam, please tell me that isn’t true.”

“Since youth,” Sam says. 

“It’s true,” Cas confirms.

“Will you two stop gossiping about me?” Dean calls from the kitchen, followed by a worrying grunt. “Find something else to talk about!”

Cas and Sam share a look, and Jessica keeps her eyes focused on Castiel’s hand. Sam reaches forward and tucks a frizzy curl behind her ear so she can see what she’s doing. 

“Thank you, baby,” she says, without looking up.

Sam kicks his feet up next to the open bottle of nail polish and lets out a long breath. “No problem.”

It’s nice having the family all together, even if it’s just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](ozonecologne.tumblr.com)


End file.
